Todos dizem eu te amo
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Sam faz mais uma de suas bobagens e Dean não consegue perdoar tamanho egoísmo... Dean e Sam em um momento de humor.


**Todos dizem, eu te amo**

"Você vai me castigar por quanto tempo?"

"..."

"Vamos lá Dean, não faz isso comigo."

"..."

"Diz só uma vez e vou saber que você me perdoou"

"Não"

"Não vai dizer ou não me perdoou?"

"As duas coisas"

O impala deslizava veloz, imponente e sem rumo pela estrada.

A pista deserta permitia que seu condutor abandonasse o pé no acelerador mantendo uma velocidade acima dos cem por hora, sem se importar com as dez mil queixas e lamurias que vinham do banco carona.

Lá fora a paisagem erma, iluminada pelo sol do fim de tarde, transformava o cenário ao redor em uma imagem típica dos filmes de faroeste, só que sem os cavalos, os cowboys, e os índios. Na verdade, não existia nada fora do carro para entreter, a não ser o asfalto sem fim, montes ao longe e o vazio...

Deprimente.

Dentro do veículo a situação não era das melhores também. Contudo, diferente do calor abrasador que castigava a região por onde passavam, na cabine, a zanga do Winchester mais velho poderia congelar até o inferno.

O loiro no banco do motorista, com sua jaqueta de couro, mãos apertando o volante, cara de poucos amigos dirigia há exatamente três horas e vinte e três minutos sem lançar uma palavra ao ocupante do carona.

Aquelas quase monossilábicas respostas, praticamente arrancadas à força, foram uma concessão aos seus ouvidos que já estavam realmente cansados da ladainha e dos pedidos de desculpa chatos daquele meliante ao seu lado que chamava de irmão.

"_Judas deveria ser seu nome" _Dean pensou ao se lembrar revoltado do que o outro tinha feito.

Olhou de relance para o corpo moreno e enorme ao seu lado e a carinha de sonso que o mais novo exibia só aumentou mais sua zanga.

"Cara nunca pensei que você fosse fazer um escândalo por causa de uma bobagem... Nunca imaginei que você fosse rancoroso" Sam se desculpou novamente.

"Bobagem? Rancoroso?

A tom que o mais velho usou poderia ter sido o mesmo usado por Cesar ao ser traído por Brutus.

"Você fez de propósito garoto... Fez para me chatear"

"Dean, juro que não fiz por mal. Eu pensei que você não se importaria"

O Impala freou bruscamente, lançando o moreno para frente e depois de volta no banco.

Dean, com uma das mãos no volante, virou-se para Sam apontando-lhe um dedo e gesticulando com a voz cheia de decepção.

"Não fez por mal? Não fez por mal?... Eu nunca esperei uma atitude tão mesquinha de sua parte"

"Cara... Desculpa... Sinto muito"

"Não adianta armar essa careta de cachorro sem dono, lacrimejar estes olhos e tremer o queixo meu irmão. Existem coisas nesse mundo que um homem não pode perdoar com tanta facilidade"

"Dean, pelo amor de Deus você já está exagerando"

"Exagerando? Eu praticamente te criei moleque e você me retribui desse jeito?... Me apunhalando pelas costas... Arrancando de um filho de Deus seus sonhos, sua alegria, sua...?

"Agora sim você extrapolou"

Sam se virou totalmente para o irmão desfazendo o semblante pidão, cruzando os braços e erguendo o queixo.

"Já te disse que foi sem maldade... O que não é o seu caso... Já se passaram três dias Dean... Três dias... E você não me disse nenhuma vez... Está fazendo isso para me punir, me machucar."

"Não vejo por que você está tão irritado... Pensei até que ficaria feliz... Você nunca gostou mesmo, sempre reclamou."

"Cara se você não fala é por que ainda está zangado comigo e isso não me deixa nenhum pouco contente... Além do mais, não é hora de estarmos brigando por bobagens"

"Para mim não foi bobagem... E o problema não foi o que você fez e sim o egoísmo por trás do seu ato criminoso"

"Que ato criminoso o quê, foi só..."

"Foi uma afronta"

Sam encarou o olhar determinado e zangado do irmão... Suspirou cansado.

"Não vai dizer então?

"Não"

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo"

"Certo "

"Ok"

Dean voltou à posição inicial, soltou o freio de mão, trocou a marcha e acelerou de volta a estrada mantendo silêncio.

"Dean?"

"..."

"Não quis te magoar... Só comi a torta por que estava com fome"

O coração do mais velho amoleceu diante do tom arrependido na voz do outro... Mesmo assim, replicou fazendo bico.

"Era o último pedaço"

"Sinto muito"

"Eu adoro torta"

"Eu sei"

"Era minha preferida"

"Desculpa"

"Tudo bem... Já te perdoei por coisas bem piores..."

Sam riu jogando o cabelo para trás, depois encarou o irmão.

"Estou esperando Dean"

"O quê?"

"Você ainda não disse"

Dean sorriu abertamente e respondeu com toda a ternura que sentia pelo outro... O incidente com a torta, já totalmente deletado.

"Sabia que isso é muito gay?"

"Diz logo."

"Quer que eu diga que te amo também?

"Todos dizem eu te amo Dean... Você sabe o que eu quero ouvir... Basta dizer e..."

"Ok, ok... Tá tudo bem, eu digo...'

"Dean?"

"_Sammy" _


End file.
